


Rayman Rangers | Nightmares Never Sleep

by xJinxedForLifex



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJinxedForLifex/pseuds/xJinxedForLifex
Summary: Many years after defeating The Magician, society has advanced so much that the Glade has expanded to what is now known as The Kingdom of Dreams. Despite having been created as the Hero of their world, society has outgrown him as they have the Glade. With their own system in place to stop evil-doers, Rayman is cast aside and so spends his time in the North-West peninsula of the Kingdom of Dreams. Or so they assume.Though society insists they can do without the relic of a Hero, their cities slip further into corruption with each passing year, a new kind of evil growing within them. Witness to the growing problems over a span of many years, is a human who had a fateful encounter with a mysterious Lum. Thanks to said Lum, she was granted immortality, along with other helpful tricks, which she uses to try and keep the claws of evil trimmed.As things start to come to a head, Rayman finds himself slinking around the shadows of the Cities more and more often until he inevitably runs into the unassuming vigilante. He mistakes her for a foe and tries to subdue her, but she recognizes from from the stories and stops him before he blows her cover. The two agree to join forces and restore the Glade to it's former glory.
Relationships: Rayman & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rayman Rangers | Nightmares Never Sleep

[[WIP:To be edited ]]


End file.
